Move To My Music
by Lord de Seis
Summary: The rise and rise of a superstar new to Monday Night RAW: Xanth Filatine. Rating for future chapters.
1. Prologue

Move To My Music

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE (DUH!) or my character's name. The name belongs to Paul Stewart, who invented it. I'm just using it because it's cool.

This story charts a superstar's successes and failures through a season (Maybe more) on RAW, both in and out of the ring. I forget the introduction in Smackdown! Here Comes The Pain so I'm just using what I can remember. Now, the story

Prologue: Why?

There is one question people always ask me.

Why do you wrestle?

I ask myself the same question every morning, feeling the pain.

There are so many reasons,

The rush of the adrenaline,

The roar of the crowd,

But I know I'll step into that ring again tonight,

Because I know the view from in there is…

                                                Unbelievable.


	2. Chapter 1

Move To My Music

Disclaimer: Don't own WWE or my character's name

An: This is set just after Backlash 2004

Chapter 1

 He was nervous. He'd just finished a while of being tested for skill and popularity on HEAT and tonight was his RAW debut. Who would he fight? Would anyone like him? Would someone beat him up backstage? All these questions flooded through his mind as Xanth Filatine stepped out of his car into the parking lot. He walked through the corridors and bumped into Eric Bischoff. "Hey, Xanth!" He said brightly.

"Uh, hi," Xanth replied nervously. He'd only ever met Bischoff once before, and that was when he signed his contract. He sort of scared him.

"I just wanted to say, welcome to Monday Night RAW. I can see you going places, Xanth. You've got the right stuff. You're a great wrestler, you're quite a good-looking guy, the crowd loves you and, hell, you've even got good theme music! Now, you need to go to make up to get your face paint put on, and then your dressing room is down the hall and to the right. Do you have any questions?"

"Uh yeah, who am I fighting tonight?"

"Well, I thought you should start in the shallow end, so to speak, so tonight your opponent will be Rico."

"Okay, thanks Mr. Bischoff." Xanth walked off to make up to get his face paint and met Victoria on the way.

"Oh hi, you're Xanth Filatine, aren't you? You were on HEAT and got promoted?" Victoria said.

"Yeah, hi. Oh, congratulations on defending the title at Backlash. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Xanth. I don't mean to be rude, but, do you dye your hair? Just you look a bit young to have white hair."

"Oh no, that's alright, I get this a lot. No, I don't dye it it's prematurely grey. But it's not even grey, it's white. I like it like this. It's cool."

"Well, nice meeting you Xanth, good luck in your match. Not that you'll need it though, I mean comparing you to Rico…" They both laughed. "See you." Xanth called after her, sitting down to get his black and red face paint put on over his eyes and thereabouts. He liked Victoria. He had liked her since his debut on HEAT half a year ago. He liked her a LOT. But, probably nothing would come of it. Ah well, there were plenty of other Divas to choose from. But none like Victoria.

Xanth opened his dressing room door and found his coat, mask and horns in a cupboard. He put them on and got ready to go out. He heard Rico go out and got ready at the entrance. Several of the face superstars patted him on the back and wished him luck, while Evolution told him he was going to die, but Xanth merely asked Triple H where his belt was and they shut up. Suddenly he heard his music (What's The Story Morning Glory by Oasis) start to play. Everything went dark and mist came up around the top of the ramp. He walked out, raised his arms high in the air and a wall of fire came up behind him. His black leather coat, with a green dragon on it, suddenly seemed very heavy. The crowd screamed and he walked towards the ring. He faintly heard Lillian Garcia say, "Making his way to the ring, weighing in at three hundred and fifty pounds, from Chicago, Illinois, The Guardian of Night, Xanth Filatine!" The crowd cheered even louder and he climbed into the ring. He stood in the centre and looked down, taking off his mask, which he threw into the crowd. He took off the wire ring his six small head horns were on and left it at the side of the ring, then hung his coat on the back of a ringpost. He jumped to the top rope and backflipped off it, and when he landed fire shot out from the turnbuckles. He turned to face Rico, and the bell rang. He stood there, tightening his gloves, daring Rico to charge. And he did. Xanth grabbed him and sidewalk slammed him. He did a leg drop onto his chest and pulled him up. He Irish whipped him into the ropes and ran forward, meaning to clothesline him, but Rico ducked. On the way back he did a flying lariat, which knocked Xanth to the ground. Rico went to the top rope and jumped off, trying to elbow drop him. Xanth pretended not to be able to move, and moved out of the way at the last minute. He picked Rico up and Irish whipped him into the corner, then ran and dropkicked him into the turnbuckles. He grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. Rico's legs were flailing and the referee was trying to get him to stop, so he threw him down and climbed to the top rope. He moonsaulted onto Rico and pinned him, almost getting the pin, but he kicked out at the last minute, making Xanth quite annoyed. He tried to powerbomb him but Rico grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek, making Xanth drop him. Rico rolled and schoolboyed Xanth and almost got the pin but Xanth hit him with a powerful uppercut that knocked him to the ground. He jumped to the top rope and used it to spring higher into the air than normal and moved himself backwards. The crowd gasped. He landed on Rico and hooked his leg after performing a perfect shooting star press. He pinned him for the full three count and got up. Miss Jackie ran into the ring to help Rico and slapped Xanth. She tried to do it again but he grabbed her wrist and pushed her back. He took his coat and left the ring, making  his way backstage when Ric Flair and Randy Orton ran out at him and swung for him, but he dodged. He hit Randy Orton with a superkick and grabbed Ric Flair's wrist with his right hand and his elbow with his left. He lifted him up and threw him onto the ramp. He kicked Ric Flair in the sides and walked backstage.

Backstage he met Chris Benoit, Shawn Michaels and Shelton Benjamin. "Way to show Evolution who's boss, Xanth!" Shelton said. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from someone who's beaten various members of Evolution four times in a row."

"You did good, kid, "Shawn said.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." He walked to his dressing room and Victoria was waiting outside it.

"Hi, Xanth," she said.

"Hi Victoria. What's up?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory. There aren't many people who could not only stay focused after being kissed by Rico, but also execute a perfect shooting star press afterwards. And on top of all that, beat up Randy Orton and Ric Flair without even breaking a sweat!"

"I could," came another voice. Xanth turned around to see Christian and Trish Stratus, who were standing there smirking.

"What the hell do you want, slut? Another spanking?" Xanth said to Trish, whose smirk disappeared.

"Shut up, newbie! Christian said. "I'll kick your ass!"

"Just try it, Chrissy!" Christian took a swing at Xanth, who ducked and made his fist hit the wall. Christian shouted and started shaking his hand, while Xanth hit him with a throat thrust and said, "See you next week, Victoria." And went into his dressing room.

Xanth had just finished his shower and was getting dressed when he heard a knock at the door. "Just a minute!" he called. He threw on a pair of jeans and a T- shirt and opened the door. It was Johnny Nitro. "Mr. Bischoff wants to see you, Filatine. He's not in a good mood." He was obviously enjoying it.

"Piss off, Spade."

"It's Nitro, Filatine!"

He arrived at Bischoff's office and opened the door. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yeah I wanted to see you! On your first night on RAW you managed to break one of our top superstar's hand!"

"What? He punched the wall! He was aiming for me and I ducked! Just ask Victoria, she was there!"

"All right then. Johnny, go and get Victoria." He waited for a few minutes until Nitro returned with Victoria.

"What is it, sir?" she asked Bischoff.

"Were you there when Christian broke his hand?"

"Yes, why?"

"How did he break it?"

"He took a swing at Xanth, but Xanth ducked and he hit the wall."

"Okay then. I'm sorry, but Christian told me a different story, but since it's two against one, with Trish having already left, then I'll have to go with you. You can go now." They walked outside and Victoria said,

"Uh Xanth?"

"What?"

"Would you be interested in having a manager?"

"I suppose so, why?"

"Well, I thought maybe I could be your manager?"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great!"

"Oh good. It's just I've liked you since I first saw you on HEAT, and now that you're on RAW I could manage you."

"Thanks. I have to go now; I told my family I'd call them after my debut, so I'll see you next week. Bye."

"Bye then."

As Xanth walked away, he thought his debut could hardly have gone better.  He won his first match by a shooting star press, he beat up Evolution, Shelton Benjamin and Shawn Michaels complimented him, he took Christian and Trish Stratus down a peg or two and now Victoria was his manager. Today manager, tomorrow… who knows?

An: So, what do you think of Xanth? Email or review me and tell me what finisher you think Xanth should have, because in Here Comes The Pain he has a spear and a Shooting Star Press but I want an original move. Hope you liked it! I have big plans for Xanth and Victoria. Big, big plans…


	3. Chapter 2

Move To My Music

An: Ok, I can't remember which PPVs are Smackdown and which are RAW, so I'm just going to make them all either RAW or Inter- promotional.

Chapter 2

Xanth had only been on RAW for a week but as he walked into that week's venue with Victoria he noticed a lot of Divas looking at him quite seductively and waving at him. Stacy Keibler came up to him and asked him what he was doing later at which point Victoria told her to go away and called her something that wasn't very nice. "Now I'm your manager," Victoria said," We have a joint dressing room, but don't worry, it's split into two parts, so there will be no awkwardness. Here it is." They stopped at a door and walked into the room. "I'll change here," Victoria said, "And you can change in there. Knock when you're finished, or if I'm done first I'll knock. Ok? See you in a minute." Xanth went through and found his things hanging in a cupboard and sitting on a table again. He dressed quickly and heard a knock on the door, followed by a scream. He ran out and saw Christian was slapping Victoria. "You bastard!" he yelled and charged at Christian, clotheslining him so hard he did a sort of a backflip and landed on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked Victoria, moving over to her.

"No," she said, "Before you came out he punched me on the nose. It really hurts."

"let's get you to the medics," Xanth said, helping her along.

They got to the medics, who decided that Victoria had a broken nose and would need the rest of the night off. Victoria argued with them that since Xanth's match was next it couldn't do much harm for her to go out. They stopped the bleeding and she looked fine, so they went out. His opponent for the night was D- Von Dudley. D-Von came out with Bubba Ray, who was at ringside. "D-Von picked up a microphone and said, "Man, what happened to her nose? Did you beat her up cause she didn't wanna be your manager? I heard you killed your sister, Filatine? Whadda ya say to that?" Xanth dropkicked D-Von in the face, hitting him in the nose with the microphone. The bell rang and Xanth was absolutely relentless. He punched, kicked and grappled him almost non- stop. The only time D-Von got a hit in was when Bubba went up to Victoria and distracted Xanth, who did a baseball slide and knocked Bubba out of the way, but D-Von got a couple of hits in, but then Xanth countered one and got him in a Mexican surfboard. D-Von was screaming and saying he gave up, but Xanth was in no mood for it. He kept going until a referee pulled him off him. He kicked him in the side viciously once more and picked up a microphone. He said, "D-Von. Never, ever say anything about my sister again. If you do, I'll kill you." And he left without another word, with Victoria running up behind him.

When they got to their dressing room Victoria asked, "Why didn't you stop, Xanth? What set you off?"

"When my sister was ten she was run over. She died. He asked me if I killed my sister. In one way I did. She looked up to me. We were playing with our dog, when it's ball went onto the road. To try and stop the dog, she ran out to the road. She was hit by an idiot who was talking on his mobile phone."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. You didn't kill her. Let's just hope he never mouths off about her again and leave it at that." He went into his room and changed. He knew he shouldn't have snapped like that when D- Von mentioned his sister. But it was his own fault. He shouldn't have tried to psyche Xanth out. He wiped off his face paint and changed. He went out, said goodbye to Victoria and went to his hotel room. He lay down on his bed and was awake for a long, long time.

The next week Victoria's nose was fine and when they arrived they checked the match card. Victoria was up first against Trish Stratus, and then Xanth was in the penultimate match against Randy Orton. They heard Trish Stratus' music start and waited. Once again, she was out with Christian and Tyson Tomko. Victoria's music started and they entered. Xanth stood at ringside and watched the match. Things seemed to be going well for Victoria, but then Trish countered and turned it into a Stratusfaction. She almost got the pin, but Victoria just kicked out. Trish Stratus was very pissed off and started screaming at the referee, but Victoria got a schoolboy and won. Christian jumped in and started kicking Victoria along with Trish, so Xanth ran in and speared Christian into the turnbuckle, and threw Trish out. Tyson Tomko ran in with a chair, but Xanth dropkicked him and it hit him in the face. He helped Victoria up and out of the ring. "I swear," said Xanth, "If Christian does anything to us one more time, I'll kill him."

Just before Xanth's match Todd Grisham came up to him and said, "So, Xanth, Victoria, how do you feel about the match that has been set for Judgement Day?"

"What match?" Xanth asked.

"Christian versus Victoria," Todd said.

"What!?" Xanth shouted.

"You didn't know?"

"No I didn't, and neither did Victoria!"

"Wait a minute," said Victoria, "You mean I have to fight Christian on my own? Oh god, Xanth what am I going to do?"

"It's okay," Xanth said," You could beat him anyway, but I have to go talk to Bischoff." He turned and strode off to the GM room. When he got there he didn't bother knocking and slammed in through the door. Christian was there, talking and smiling to Bischoff. Xanth walked up to him, grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall. "I hate you." Was all Xanth said, before punching him in the face very hard. "Now you know how it feels to have a broken nose."

"Xanth!" Bischoff said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You gave him a match against Victoria! Get rid of it!"

"I can't get rid of it, but I can change it. Maybe I should change it."

"Okay, just do it!"

"I will give you a handicap match. You and Victoria versus Christian."

"Okay, if that's all you'll do then fine." He kicked Christian in the ribs and said," See you at Judgement Day. Until then, you are going to contemplate all possible meanings of the phrase "Silent as the Grave". Then he left.

"Xanth!" Victoria said. "What happened."

"In chronological order, I broke Bischoff's door and Christian's nose, then got the match changed to handicap; me and you against Christian."

"Okay, well, that's not great, but it's good. At least you'll be there to help me."

"Yeah. And I will make sure that Christian does not lay a finger on you. If he does, I will kill him."

"Alright, well it's your match next. We'd better get ready."

"Okay."

Xanth's opponent that week was Randy Orton. Naturally, Evolution came out with him. Xanth was slightly worried, but not very. He was about to go out when he heard the sound of a microphone being turned on and Randy Orton's voice. "I don't see why," Orton said, "one of the main members of Evolution has a match against an absolute rookie like Filatine. I also heard he killed his sister. Maybe that's true. I don't know. Come out and tell us Xanth. He threw off his coat, mask and horns and was about to go out when he felt Victoria's hand on his shoulder. "Calm down," she said. Then he heard Steve Austin's voice, saying, "I'll handle this Xanth. Save that rage. You're gonna need it." He went out and insulted Evolution a lot, and then did something Xanth hadn't expected.

He put the Intercontinental title on the line.

An: oooooooohhhH! Will Xanth win the belt? SUSPENSE!


End file.
